


Family Feuds

by yomamasd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU-Solo Triplets, AU-University, Ben's the ultimate fuckboy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Halloween Party Sex with none other than Kylo Ren, Heyyy Kylo dressed as Vader, It gets pretty depressing, It's 3am and I'm writing trash, Kylo is a big asshole here, No Aftercare, Rough Sex, Sorry but Matt's the utter shit, Submissive Reader, The Triplets are BIG, The wonderful triplets in all their glory, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, dom/sub playing, help me, i actually am, non-con sex sorry, reader craves bad decisions, sex against the window, sorry - Freeform, thank you Thrist Order, the worst of th bunch actually, trigger warning, who else was he supposed to go as in Halloween?, you didn't sign up for the family fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomamasd/pseuds/yomamasd
Summary: You have always been attracted to the Solo-triplets who live across from you, who wouldn't be? They were the epitome of handsome... and there were three of them. It's your last Halloween as a college student and you decide to go all out, one last time.You happen to catch the attention of the eldest and the strangest triplet first, Kylo Ren-Solo... who was nothing short of an asshole... an asshole who knew what he was doing.Before you realize, you become the beacon for the family feud... and you certainly didn't sign up for this.





	1. Halloween Ends... Badly?

“You sure your costume is slutty enough? I mean you can never get laid by one of those hot triplets if you aren’t like, standing out.” Rey said, looking at her Harley Quinn costume with awe. Rey stuck her ass out in the air, fixing her blue sequin underwear over her fishnet stockings, swinging her bat and admiring herself. There was no doubt Rey’s costume was on point – but everyone was going to be _some_ rendition of Harley Quinn this Halloween. “I mean… how do you make Darth Vader sexy?” Rey asked, turning around and blowing her bubblegum to a perfect pink ball.

“It’s gonna be slutty when it’s lingerie… and I’m wearing lingerie because I’m determined to bring one of the triplet’s home tonight.” You said, a smug grin fixed on your face as you caked your skin with light grey face paint. Halloween was the one day every girl in the United States got a free pass to walk around like a hooker and not be judged, but that didn’t mean you’d miss out on details. After watching thousands of YouTube videos and countless hours of practice, you could mimic Vader’s pale skin under his mask, but still managed to keep it sexy with glamorous smoky eyes and wispy lashes. “Besides, I know Kylo is a huge fan of Vader.” You said adding the final touches of your body makeup before slipping into your costume.

“Oh yeah, you have a thing for Kylo… I mean they all look the same but for some reason I think he’s a little hotter. Probably cuz he’s ripped.” Rey replied, her eyes glued on her reflection. If truly was amazing how Rey looked exactly like Harley Quinn, with her hair and make perfect.

“Both Ben and Matt are ripped too… but I don’t know… there’s something about Kylo. He’s kinda dark and mean, and that turns me on a lot.” You said, slipping off your house robes and pushing in your tight corset. “This thing might suffocate me tonight.” You said, panting as you managed to pull the corset over your breasts, just above the nipples. 

“You’re gonna have a severe wardrobe malfunction tonight hon.” Rey said, shaking her head and coming behind you, loosening the laces in the corset to help you breathe and adjust. “What would you do without me?”

You let out a small chuckle, knowing all too well that without Rey you would be completely lost. “I’d be in a gutter somewhere.” You answered truthfully, realizing how many times your best friend has rescued you from imminent threats. You pulled up the corset higher, giving your breasts the perfect definition, swells plunged over your corset in symmetrical circles. “Look at that…”

“Oooohhhh papi!” Rey exclaimed, whistling at your visible assets. “You’re gonna get groped by some hormone-raged frat guys tonight.” Rey said, smiling wickedly while chewing on her gum furiously. “Did you take your knife?” you walked over to your bed, pulling out your pocket Swiss-knife and stuff it in between your cleavage.

“It’s in the safest place it can be.” You said, snapping on your gloves and pulling the cape behind you. You knew the shoes were going to be a pain, but it required vast effort to steal the thigh-high Louboutin’s from your sister. You took a seat in the edge of your bed, lacing up the front of the boots, caressing its expensive leather.

“I can make love to your shoes.” Rey said walking out the door. “Coming Vader?” she said, her eyes dripping over you from top to bottom. You felt very exposed, practically walking out naked out of the house… but you know there would always be someone else more exposed than you. You pulled down your matching underwear over your ass cheeks consciously, even though they would be covered with a cape.

“Yep, I’m ready to make some regrettable decisions.” You replied joyfully, strutting out confidently knowing you looked your best.

* * *

 

The Solo triples lived right across from your apartment; in fact, their bedrooms were directly opposite to yours… which sometimes gave you the pleasure to gawk at the brothers while studying. It was almost an everyday occurrence when you and Rey snacked while creeping on the triplets changing in their bedrooms. You’d like to believe they were putting on a show for you, knowing you could watch the tall, mysterious brothers.

The Triplets threw one of the biggest Halloween parties on campus this year, taking up the entire apartment building. The hallways of your building reeked with the smell of weed and cheap booze, crawling with obnoxious frat guys with equally obnoxious sorority girls in their arms. You adjusted you helmet, scanning to see there were in fact other girls far more exposed than you, just as you predicted. You and Rey felt a beam of pride as heads turned as you strolled down the hallway, making your way to the Triplets home. 

You have had the pleasure to meet the Solo-brothers last year – the three mysteriously attractive identical triplets. The boys were at least six-four, their shoulders broad and their body in prime shape… adorned with lean muscle. They had ivory pale skin, dark chocolate eyes filled with stories and luscious full lips that you had to urge to rip apart with your teeth.

Ever since they moved in, the brothers have been a provoking topic amongst both men and women. Even though the three brothers were identical with both phenotypes and genotypes, their personalities were nothing alike. Kylo, the oldest one, kept his raven hair untamed and long to his shoulders, like a thick bush of silk over his head. Kylo was the least social one out of the three brothers, pure Alpha male emitting a persona of intimidation and mystery. Matt, the middle one, had his hair dyed blond, adorned with thick framed glasses – Matt was undoubtedly a sweetheart, the shy and nerdy brother who always blushed whenever you asked him a question in class. The youngest out of the three was Ben, the goof-ball with an acute sense of humor who kept his hair a little shorter than Kylo’s.

You walked into the suffocating apartment, filled with people at every corner. You and Rey quickly linked arms, and vowed not to let go until you found someone worth grinding on the dance floor with. You dragged Rey over to the bar, pulling your mask off to order shots. “I’m too sober for that foul stench.” You said, crinkling your nose. “Keep your eyes out for the hosts.” You said, giving her a glass of fire-ball whiskey. The both of you raised your glasses to the air with a click, chugging down the fiery liquid. You winced as the whiskey burned down your throat, wonderfully destroying your lungs as it made its way to your stomach.

“Here’s to our last Halloween party as college sluts.” Rey said, grabbing another shot glass. You smiled, raising your glass in the air once again as the two of you took your poison, slamming the empty glass down on the counter.

“Slut is such a strong word; I prefer ‘dick enthusiasts’.” You said, your eyes scanning over the mass of people crammed into the small space.

“Vaginally generous.” Rey added, gulping down her third glass. “Sexually successful.”

“Weekend go-getters… oohhh, ‘curious for the cock’.” You laughed, making Rey’s face squint as she held in her laughter. Rey pointed behind you, showing Kylo standing against the back wall, listen to a couple of guys argue and looking rather bored. As you imagined, he too was dressed up as Darth Vader… only his costume was more accurate. Kylo clutched a can of beer in his strong palms, holding the Vader helmet under his arms while his eyes darted to the two guys shoving each other in front of him, biting his lip to hold back an amused grin. You could feel your stomach tighten, realizing how good he looked in the Vader costume. Licking your lips, you felt Rey give you a shove.

“Go get that dick honey.”  Rey whispered, getting herself another grin as she put her thumbs up. Ignoring your best friend’s silliness, you walked up to Kylo, your feet already throbbing. You stopped with your wobbly legs in front of him, holding your Vader helmet under your arms.

“Hey Kylo.” You said sweetly, you stomach tying knots as Kylo turned around to look at you, his eyes scanning you from top to bottom. “There’s more people here than I expected.” You said gleefully, completely lost for words. What could you possibly say to him? He was so big, and rough… and strange – it was infuriating how he had the ability to turn your knees into jelly by just looking at you.

Kylo raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Hey F/N… I see you tried to dress up as Vader, but seemed to have forgotten the actual costume.” He said, a low, rough chuckle lightening the mood. You leaned against the wall, trying to alleviate as much pressure from your aching feet as possible.

“I am bound to objectify and degrade myself to a sexual article according to social norms on this festive ceremony.” You said, a smile quirking in your lips. “As you may already have observed… those you chose not to shame themselves are the one’s sitting at home.” You said, raising your glass to show the cramped room. 

“That’s rather sexist and unlike you.” Kylo said, leaning his back against the wall and crossing his arms across his broad chest, body drawing closer to yours.

“Relax Kylo, I’m a feminist… but I let tonight slide to misogynistic college traditions… after all, it is my last.” You shrugged, flipping your hair back from your shoulders. You have learned that Kylo was the deepest and the most interesting to talk to once you get to know him. Matt was book-smart and Ben was fun to be around for a short period of time, always having the ability to burst you out laughing – but Kylo… you could relate to him on a mature and spiritual level.

“I’m only messing with you F/N… you look… I mean really, really great.” Kylo blurted out, a hint of pink brushing across his cheeks. You felt your palms began to sweat, cheeks heated up as you realized Kylo was baffled by you – he was never baffled by anything. You gulped nervously, all your confidence vaporizing from your soul. You opened your mouth to say something, but crashed on your knees as your soles started to become numb, veins throbbing furiously. You felt a strong pair of hands curl around your waist, helping you stand up. “You alright?” Kylo asked, his baritone voice soft.

You fluttered your lashes as you tried to ignore the pain, your heart beating rapidly against your chest. “I think I might be paralyzing.” You said, pointing to your beautiful, yet murderous boots. Kylo knit his eyebrows together when he noticed the six-inch heels on your shoes, his frown growing deeper.

“This is a good murder weapon.” Kylo mumbled, holding up your body with ease. “I think you should throw away those monsters and change into something more comfortable.” His voice was laced with genuine concern, making your stomach flip.

“Don’t insult Louboutin – you just can’t… it isn’t allowed.” You choked, your feet crushing inside you shoes. “I think I might put on flip-flops, or something…” you winced, arms resting casually over muscular shoulders. You limped and followed Kylo as he led you down the hallway, making his way to your apartment.

“Yeah… I was wondering why you were in a viewpoint, short girl.” He added with a charming smirk, letting go of your waist momentarily to let you open your front door.

“Hey, I’m not _that_ short!” you protested, desperately forcing open your front door. You crawled to your room and crashed to your bed, pulling off your boots in one swift motions before throwing them across the room. You could feel as you were able to breathe again, your feet swollen. “I’m sorry Christian Louboutin, I promise I’ll love you tomorrow.” You whimpered, rubbing soothing circles over your aching feet.

“Better?” Kylo asked, taking a seat next to you in the bed, your mattress digging with his enormous weight. “What’s the deal with those shoes anyways?”

“They are $6,000 Kylo.” You said, running back and putting them up in proper position. “They are technically not meant to be worn, they are meant to be cherished.”

“Who the fuck would spend $6,000 on those?” Kylo asked, his deep voice delirious. “It’s like giving your money to die in style.”

“My sister… and me… someday, if I can actually pay off my student debt.” You sighed, still petting your shoes. It all happened so fast – you found yourself swept off your feet as Kylo picked you up, pushing you against the window.

“I think this little act of yours is rather clever F/N… pretending to be in pain and bring me into your apartment.” Kylo’s dark eyes smoldered into your soul, his warm body pressing against yours as he spoke, your legs curled around his waist. 

“I… I actually was in a lot of pain…” you stuttered, your thighs burning with desire. You breathing became heavier as he smirked, only the right corner tugging up – a mischievous grin it was… causing your breathing to become heavier. You heard the clattering of people socializing and the loud music of the music outside, causing the window behind you to vibrate. 

“Excuses F/N… I know you’ve always wanted to fuck me.” His lips were now against your ear, sending a delicious shiver down your spine. “I’ve always found you very intriguing too… but unfortunately so have my brothers.” Kylo spat the last part, sending a jolt straight to your now throbbing cunt.

“Are you a chivalrous gentleman, leading a vulnerable girl back to safety.” You whispered, completely breathless. “If you’d wanted to do me so bad, why not make a move before?” you asked, watching him tuck his bottom lip in between his teeth. Kylo let out an animistic grunt, his lips engulfing yours. You moaned into his mouth as his tongue sought dominance over yours, running over your teeth and making you shiver. Your arms were still held about you, gripping them together painfully. Kylo’s teeth sank into your bottom lip, making you mewl in pleasure.

“Are you challenging me?” Kylo murmured in between kisses, letting go of your wrists so his hands could explore your body. “You filthy little whore. Oh, I’m sorry, does my attitude offend you?” he growled, making your legs shake.

“I told you, I’m letting go of my morals for the night.” You replied as his hands went to unlace your corset. “Plus, dirty-talk is always a bonus.” Your arms went for the hem of his shirt, tugging it upward to reveal his smooth, unblemished skin; like a canvas sculpted to perfection. His mouth found yours again, sucking restlessly on your bottom lip. You’ve had some good kisses in your lifetime, but nothing like this before. The wet head between your legs were only growing as his rough hands ripped open your top, revealing your breasts to him as your Swiss-knife slid down on the floor.

“I don’t want to hear another word from that filthy mouth unless you’re moaning or screaming my name.” Kylo hissed, his palm squeezing your neck firmly. He used his free hand to lift your waist up to the window pain. You panted and nodded as Kylo found his way to your neck, sucking in the spot just beneath your jaw that made you go weak in the knees. You moaned as he kept biting your tender flesh, low grunts escaping his lips.

“Such a delicious meal… god I want to see those idiots faces when I fuck you senseless against the window.” Kylo grunted, his lips making its way down to your breasts and closing around your hard nipple. You tightened your grip around his waist as he lapped his tongue furiously over your nipples, eyes burning into yours. Your fingers curled to the ends of his hair, pulling tightly as you moaned shamelessly. His gloved hand went to your other breast, massaging it with equal ferocity. You rested you head against the cool window, panting as your sensitive nipples got stimulated, closing your eyes in pure bliss. You brain began to fog as the pressure in your cunt grew, making you writhe under him.

“Stop teasing me and fuck me in the bed.” You whined, grinding your hips against his to gain some friction. In response, his teeth clamped around your nipple, making you arch your back and scream. You could feel his erection now, pressing hard against your thigh. Your eyes snapped open when you realized how big his was, filling you with more desperation.

“Did I not tell you to stop talking?” he said, slapping your face against the window, giving your breasts a hard slap as he watched them jiggle. You whaled in protest, one side of your face pushed against the cold window. The corner of your eyes darted out as you noticed a small group looking up, murmuring to one another. Some were even cheering you on, shouting jeers. You gulped, noticing the crowd only growing.

“Kylo… not… not against the window… there are people-“ you stuttered, drawing your face away from the window. You were on the third floor and you knew your face wasn’t clear below, but it was still embarrassing. Kylo was now leaving wet kisses down your body, his large palm squatting the side of your thigh and nails digging into the soft flesh. 

“What? Little whore afraid of a good show all the sudden?” Kylo pouted, now crouching in between your legs. “It’s Halloween, everyone is fucking down there.” He said, pulling down your soaked panties and throwing them aside. You saw Kylo’s pupils dilate with desire, lips licking with anticipation. “Such a nice little cunt, all wet and ready for me. Fuck I can’t wait to fuck that.” Without waiting, his lips sealed around your swollen clit, making your jerk back and grip his hair. Your jaw slacked open, throwing your head back as two thick fingers plunged inside you, stretching you open.

“Hmmm… fuck, Kylo…” You moaned, rocking your hips against his mouth and fingers. He stuck his pink tongue out, flicking your sensitive flesh as his fingers dug deeper inside you, hitting the sweet spot. You bit down your lip hard, sensual moans escaping your lips as his fingers moved in rapid speed inside you. You almost shook as his teeth grazed over your clit, building up a blinding orgasm.

“Look how eager you are for my cock already. Such a sweet tasting pussy… do you want to come?” his baritone voice pooled you with hot, molten lust, flooding in your bloodstream. You nodded, rubbing your cunt against his face helplessly. “what the fuck are you waiting for then, come for me you little whore.” You squeezed your eyes shut as your walls tightened around his fingers, releasing a bone crushing orgasm as, blinding you in the process. You barely heard Kylo moan as he licked your juices away, teeth still pulling your clit. He pulled his thick fingers out, turning you around as your body slammed against the window.

“Stay there and taste yourself.” He ordered, one hand grabbing your hair while his cum-soaked fingers clawed into your mouth. You moaned shamelessly around his fingers, hollowing your cheeks and tasting your own juices of arousal. He pulled his fingers with a wet pop, pushing your head back against the window. You nipples stiffened again as it came in contact with the chilled glass, making you drip again. You watched as a group of people pointed up to you, holding drinks in their hands and watching eagerly. You were glad most that majority were too involved in their own profane acts to pay attention to yours.

You heard a packet rip open behind you, grunts as you heard him put a condom over his dick. Your face still stuck against the window, you had no idea what he was doing. Few seconds later, you heard a message being send and Kylo’s phone slammed down next to you. “Open up that ass for me, and put it up in the air.” Kylo spread your cheeks apart, fingers playing with your labia again. You shot up your ass in the air and spread your cheeks further using your hands. He hummed in satisfaction, not wasting a second before ripping into you.

You threw your head back and screamed, not anticipating him to fill you up this much. He was undoubtedly the most well-endowed man to have ever been inside you… hell, he was the most well-endowed man you have ever known. “Fuck… fuck, Kylo…” you panted as he began rocking his hips against yours, his sac slapping against the skin of your cheeks.

“What, you love my cock? It’s a big fucking cock isn’t it?” he growled against your ear, giving it a harsh bite. You whimpered in response, your walls still trying to adjust to his size.

“Yes… yes I fucking love that big cock of yours.” You moaned, making him slap and squeeze your breasts again. Kylo began breathing hard, his dick pumping harder and faster inside you, wondering hitting your cervix with each thrust. You were too pleasure-struck to say anything other than scream, your lids drooping from pleasure.

“I love the way your tight little pussy takes my cock… like the little good slut you are.” Kylo breather again, his grunts ground louder and his thrusts became stronger, making you scream constantly. “Look how pathetic those two look. Bet they are dying right now… wanting to trade places.” Your attention popped as you saw Ben and Matt in the opposite window, their jaws wide open. Ben was holding his phone cluelessly while Matt seemed to throw a line of curses, kicking his bed before storming out of his room.

“What the…” you panted, brain still hazy as another powerful climax began building up. Your nails raked against the window, body juggling faster as he thrusted like a maniac behind you, filling the room with sounds of intense sex. You didn’t want to think about it right now – this was unquestionably the best sex you’ve ever had and you didn’t want to ruin that now… but you did have questions.

“Yes… fuck… come on my dick…” Kylo panted, releasing a deep grunt as your nails dug in his flesh. He pushed your body farther into the window plane, slamming harder, teeth sinking into the tender flesh of your neck. You screamed in pleasure, ecstasy washing over you.

“Fucking hell, Kylo!” you shouted, hitting your second, intense orgasm. Your vision darkened again as you came leaving you breathless and limp. Kylo still thrusted into you until a loud, baritone grown hit your ears, his body pressing against yours as you both recovered. Your body was covered in sheen sweat, muscles beautifully sore. You don’t even know when Kylo disappeared behind you, leaving you utterly confused, and making you witness as Ben jerked his cock in his room, eyes shut in concentration.

When your brain began to function again, your shook your head, ducking behind the window. “What the fuck just happened?”


	2. A Rather Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been weeks since your humiliating encounter with Kylo, one of the brooding triplets you've always had a crush on. But history repeats itself and you never seem to learn from your mistakes.

It’s been weeks since Halloween, and so far, you have done an excellent job of avoiding all the Solo brothers. Sometimes when you still think about what actually happened that night, it infuriated you. You thought Kylo, despite his obvious rudeness, was actually a decent guy, when in fact this whole time, he was using you to get to his brothers. How petty! You wanted no part of this inane feud and you sure as hell never want to face Kylo again… neither Ben. Your boob print was still against the window and for some reason wouldn’t come off no matter how hard you tried to clean it. Rey said it was a reminder of the biggest mistake you made, so it never happens again, and you couldn’t help but agree with her.

You snuggled your sweater closer to your body, trying to keep yourself warm from the brisk Fall weather when Rey came next to you. “Still avoiding them?” she asked in a sing-along voice, ducking her head inside her oversized hoodie.

“Luckily I didn’t have the pleasure to run into any of them – and they are the least of my problems now to be honest; I have three midterms next week.” You mumbled, making your way towards the library. Throughout college, you learned the Library would become one of your closets friends – provide you food when you’re hungry, give you shelter when you’re vulnerable and give you a tranquil space to study.

“Can’t avoid them forever, I mean what did Matt even do?” Rey asked, brushed the mood off her boots as she made inside the toasty library. You looked at her sideways, pulling your heavy bag off your shoulders.

“He did nothing. To be honest, he had the most normal reaction to the whole thing. It’s unfortunate they all look the same. Even the thought of being anywhere near them is unsettling.” You replied, shoving through your packed bag and pulling your laptop out.

“Yeah, well, at least he tries to look apart by dying his hair and all.” Rey said, getting up from the chair so she could give you the privacy. “I’ll head back home cuz I can’t study in here, but I’ll keep your dinner out.”

“What would I really do without you?” You added with a smile.

“Live off of Starbucks and In’n’Out?” Rey replied smiling, waving before she vanished through the door. You were glad that California decided to act like it was actually Fall this year, making the weather chillier than usual. Originally coming from the East, this year-round summer thing was getting to your nerves. You put on your reading glasses and pulled out your notes, frantically re-writing notes to ‘memorize’ them. _Crunch time_ … _crunch time_ … you repeated in your head. You leaned back in your seat, getting an eerie feeling that tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Looking through the Criminology notes, your hand and mind began to numb within three hours of constant copying. Nonetheless, you were proud of yourself for not procrastinating one bit this entire time. Dropping the pen on the table, you took of your glasses and rubbed your aching eyes. You could feel the throbbing veins from your headache pump furiously, making your already tired eyes water. You decided you deserved a treat; just as you got up to get yourself a large cup of coffee and brownies, your phone buzzed in your pockets. Pulling your phone out in a hurry, you noticed you received a text from an unknown number.

  * _Saw you studying, I think you deserve some good time <3 meet me in the 8th floor, North end of the library in 30 mins ;) **peach emoji** **eggplant emoji**_



You crunched your nose and drew the phone screen closer to your face, trying to understand if you read the text right. “What the fuck?” you whined, looking around the bustling library, scanning through familiar faces. You had enough going on as it was, and the last thing you needed now was a booty call from some random creeper. You could feel your cheeks heat, ears buzzing with anxiety. You quickly dialed in Rey’s phone, tapping your foot as you waited for her to pick up.

“Hey bubby.” Rey answered, her voice slightly humming.

“I think I have a stalker. Must be one of those fucking voyageurs who saw me get fucked against my fucking window! That’s it! I am the fucking school slut, and this is USC, everyone in this school is a slut! Rey what the fuck should I do!” you shrieked without taking a breath. You feverishly ran your fingers through your head, biting the inside of your cheeks hard enough to draw blood.

“Ow… wow… slow the fuck down. What?” Rey asked, her voice exasperated. “Start from the beginning. Why do you think you have a stalker?”

“I just got a text from an unknown number, telling me he or she is going to give me a “treat” and told me to meet them in the 8th floor, north end… That’s the orgy slash rape corner!” You screeched again, tugging hard on your hair.

“Calm down! My god you are paranoid, aren’t you? Like you said, this is USC… seriously people have seen worse. This must be a prank text because everyone we know, knows about this and… obviously, news travels.” Rey said, her familiar voice soothing. She was right, you were highly insecure since Halloween. The only thing that made you sleep at night was the realization that you would never have to see any of those people in six months.

“What if it actually is someone? I mean what if they keep pestering me?” You asked, still pacing back and forth.

“Were you reading about stalkers again?” Rey asked from the other side of the line, followed by sounds of cluttering pans in the kitchen.

“I was studying the psychology of stalkers.” You said, taking a seat. “Rey, I have many reasons to be paranoid right now.”

“Listen. If this is someone who intends to sleep with you, then ignore it. If these texts become more frequent and threatening… report to campus police.” Rey answered. “But, knowing you… I know your childlike curiosity and “bravery”, I know you’ll go up there trying to find out who this is. DON’T DO IT.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” You whined, like a child would to a mother. “I don’t wish to be murdered and have my body defiled by a deranged serial killer.” You bit down on your lip, knowing fully you just lied. Rey was right, your curiosity has taken you through many dangerous paths before, but learning from your mistakes never stopped you. Danger drew to you like a magnet, hence the reason why you wanted to go upstairs so bad.

“Ignore it.” Rey warned, disconnecting the phone. You drew out a sharp breath, looking down at the unread text. Million different thoughts raced through your head, hazing your mind more than it was. With trembling fingers, you began typing.

  * _Sorry, wrong number._



You waited for the text to be sent, tapping your foot as you saw the reply was read immediately. Your heart began racing as the typing bubble appeared on the box, followed by the message in split second.

  * _Oh no F/N, I know who I texted :p_
  * _Didn’t know you had such big tits_
  * _I want my face on them rn, I know you do too_



Your hands began shaking violently, cheeks heating with fear. You have managed the last three years to keep your track record as clean as possible – stay away from drama and stay away from the spotlight. Gulping, you swiftly replied, immediately regretting it.

  * _Who is this? whoever it is, leave me the fuck alone._



You got up, walking unconsciously towards Starbucks to get yourself the much-needed coffee and food. You looked down at your phone intently, counting the seconds as the next text popped up.

  * _My cock is so hard just thinking of you_
  * _All I want to do is stick it inside your tight wet pussy_
  * _I know you like it like the dirty little slut you are_
  * _I’m gonna push you down against the grim library floor and fuck you until you scream my name_



You gulped down, blood rushing through your veins rapidly. You squeezed your legs shut, feeling your panties soak with your arousal. It wasn’t a surprise to you that these texts were turning you on instead of frightening you. You’ve always had a weakness for descriptive imagery and dirty talking, especially when there is such a riveting suspense such as this.

  * _I am guessing you are debating to come upstairs_
  * _I know you’ll come, you’re always ready to be fucked_
  * _My cock will make you feel so good, I will make you cum, over and over again_
  * _I know all you want rn is to get your pussy slammed_
  * _I’m gonna take your ass and spank it until its dark red_



Your nails scratched against the hard surface of your phone, crossing your legs over tightly to give your clit to give it the stimulation it desperately needed. Whoever this was knew exactly what got your motors running. Shutting your eyes closed, an unwanted moan gurgled in your throat. You pushed your nails deeper down the flesh of your thighs, biting on your lip as your hands slid closer to your soaking pussy. Your eyes snapped open as your phone buzzed in your hands again.

  * _I bet you are thinking of fucking yourself in the bathroom_
  * _Why use your hands when mine are so much thicker?_



Grinding your teeth against your jaw, you shut off your phone screen. This might be a long night indeed.

* * *

 

The 8th floor of the library was still under construction, and by this time of the night, whoever could have been up here were already gone. You silently stepped out of the elevator, looking around cautiously as the only source of light shone from the elevator. You quickly lifted the phone and shone the dim torch as the elevator closed behind you, leaving you with only views of plastic and discarded wood.

“This is by far the worst idea I have ever had.” You mumbled to yourself, taking small tiptoes across the floor. “Just because I’m a Criminal Justice major, does not mean I am Sherlock Holmes…”

You continued to tiptoe through the construction site, the vast space filled with shriek creeks of your steps. Gulping down hard, you sucked in your breath, arching your back to give a sense of bravery. “If I can’t deal with a college horny douche, how can I deal with serial killers in the future? You have to fucking do this…” You stopped when your attention drew to a faint light across the room behind shelves covered with brown tarps. Turning off your light, you tip-toed towards the light as much as you could without trying to make any noise.

The closer you came to the light, the more your heart began beating. A mixture of fear and thrill filled in you even though you knew this would only end one way. Reaching behind the selves, you sucked in your breath as you slowly peeked behind the shelf, seeing a shadowy outline of a man holding a phone and stroking himself. 

“Fuck this is real… really bad idea” you whispered under your breath, turning around in a heartbeat and managing to knock over paint cans in the process. You froze, watching the viscous white paint pool around your feet. You covered your mouth in a hurry, holding in your breath as you heard the phone click off and the rugged moans stop.

“See, I knew you’d come.” A rich, familiar deep voice ran behind you, sending chill shivers down your spine. “I could have been anyone. Are you really willing to take such risks to get fucked?” You bottom lips trembled in sheer anger, balling your fists tightly.

“You fucker!” you turned around, noticing it was Ben, not Kylo. “You sadistic, stupid fucker!” You gritted through your teeth, nostrils flaring. Ben’s lips upturned into a cocky grin, the faint streetlight from below illuminating his face.

“You thought I was Kylo?” he asked, full lips pouting.

“You are both fuckers! What the fuck do you think this is? A game?” your vice was growing louder as you slowly backed away. “Your brother humiliated me – made me into a trash just because he wanted to prove a point to you? I am not a football you two can just throw around!”

“I have always had the hots for you, and I have made the clear many times in the past before… I don’t know why this is coming to you as a surprise…” Be said, his tone nonchalant as he leaned against the shelves.

You jolted back at his blatant disregard. You couldn’t believe he would have the audacity to say something like that to you. “What?” your voice was dangerously low, your breathing slower. “You… you made that clear in the past! I never received a booty call form you before Ben! And what the fuck is up with the unknown number!”

“If I booty called you now, you would have never replied back.” Ben replied, his voice still annoyingly calm. “I must admit, this whole thing was a shot in the dark. I really am surprised you are here.” He tucked his thick pink lips in between his teeth, his rich brown eyes doey like he was an innocent child. 

A shocked scoffed escaped your lips as you back off some more, ready to run any second. “I came in here hoping to get a photo of whoever was sending me these texts because I wanted to submit it to the campus police! What the fuck do you think I am?” you began taking steps backwards more rapidly, your back sweating from anger.

“What? Come back I was only messing with you!” Ben shouted after you, followed by a faint giggle he was so famous for. You thought you couldn’t possibly be angrier than this. “I wasn’t being serious!” 

You turned around slowly, heart beating furiously as blood pumped through you with rage. “Oh, you were joking… like you always do.” You said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “This is an absolutely sick joke Ben! And why were you masturbating?”

Ben stepped closer to you until the gap between you two was only a few inches. “I was texting you… and to be honest it kind of turned me on because you are pretty hot, and you are smart and stuff, and I do actually really like you – so jerking off seemed pretty evident-” your hand flew straight to his right cheek. You winced, shaking your burning palms as you saw his pale skin imprinted with your red palm print. His face was unchanged as he light rubbed his right cheek tongue clicking against his teeth. “That was a little uncalled for…”

“Uncalled for? This was absolutely morbid joke, you shit!” you turned around again, about to walk away when two strong large hands pulled you back and pushed you hard against the wooden shelves. Before you could open your mouth to protest, his lips crashed into yours, teeth digging into your bottom lip. A strange, snarl growl gurgled in your throat as your fingers tugged at his thick, raven hair. His large frame easily pushed you up, brushing your previously aroused sex with his hard erection. The kiss was intoxicating – his soft, warm lips battled against your own, his tongue seeking dominance. The taste of pike roasted coffee still lingered in his mouth… pike roasted was your favorite coffee.

Reality suddenly hit you as you swiftly managed to push him off just enough so that your lips parted, both breathing hard. To took a second to consume yourself, still trying to wiggle out of his grip. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” you mumbled, mixture of confusion, anger and arousal fighting inside your head. Your breathing hitched as his lips drew closer to your burning ears, making a tantalizing shiver run down your spine.

“But you liked it.” His teeth caught your ear lobe, pulling it ever so gently to make you into a puddle of mush in his arms. “I know you want this.” he mumbled as his teeth dragged down your neck. You were loss for words as he nibbled on the sensitive spot in your neck, making you unconsciously run your fingers through his hair.

“No, seriously…” you stopped, thoroughly enjoying as his tongue ran across your burning skin, fingers fighting to untie your waistband. You moaned shamelessly as he lost patience and ripped off your sweatpants. “Fuck you…”

“What… oh right, you like it rough.” Ben teased, lifting your arms so he can pull your hoodie over your head. Your bare skin erupted with goosebumps as the crisp fall breeze brushed against your skin, leaving you shivering.

“What’s wrong with your family?” you asked, bunching his shirt into a ball and helping him lift off his body. his skin was cold against your fingertips, perfectly chiseled and shaped. Both Ben and Matt were just as well built as Kylo, but Kylo has always been a little broader. “All of you missing a couple of brain cells?”

A smug grin plastered on his face as he pulled down your sports bra to reveal your hardened nipples. Rolling one stiff nub between his forefingers, you rested your head against the splintered wood behind you. “Yeah, Matt’s a shit too, but Kylo’s the worst.” His large palms squeezed down your breasts, stuffing his face in between your cleavage. Your jaw slacked open as you panted, his lips hungrily suckling your breasts.

“Ugh, with that weird sibling rivalry again. And are you motor-boating me?” you asked, watching his face stuffed in between your breasts. Ben paused, looking up to you as he flashed another cocky grin.

“I did say I was gonna have my face on them.” Ben said, standing up just enough to push your pants down enough to reveal your wet sex to him. “And Kylo’s a dick.” He lifted your leg over his shoulder. His tongue lapped against your slit hungrily, making you mewl shamelessly. Your clit ached as his lips wrapped around you, making you release a line of swears under your breath. Why was he so good at this, and why were you even doing this?

“I agree with you on that.” You moaned, gripping his hair tightly into his fists. The juices of your arousal flowed like a faucet, sending vibrations through you as he moaned into your pussy. You could already feel your orgasm build as sweat began to pour down your body, legs clamping together harder against his head.

“God you taste so fucking good…” he moaned into your sex, making you rub your clit against his nose. You could feel your body slide down and lose control as his teeth pulled on your oversensitive clit, making you come faster than you anticipated. You pursed your lips together and let out a loud moan, panting hard. Before you could come to your senses, he hoisted you up and pushed his thick cock all the way inside without a warning.

You let out a scream, not caring if there was anyone around to listen. He was just as big as his brother, filling you in completely. He didn’t stop to see if you adjusted as he began to harshly pump inside you, making your walls ache. You couldn’t help but admit how wonder the pain felt. You moaned into his shoulder, biting down on his hard muscle as he gripped and pulled the hair on your head.

“So you like it painful and dirty huh? No… big surprise…” Ben groaned, balls slapping against your clit for the perfect stimulation. A constricted mewl escaped your lips, not sure of agreement of just sheer pleasure. You bit down on his shoulder hard to cover the scream as you came, completely forgetting where you were and what just happened. You felt a slew of hot cum flood inside you, making you scratch your nails against your cool skin.

Ben panted hard above you as you could feel his dick softening inside you. You did it again – something you were going to spend the next three months regretting. Ben pulled out and released you, pulling up his pants and putting his shirt back on quickly.

“Hey what time is it?” Ben asked, his face completely normal as if he hadn’t just fucked you. You looked up at him, still completely disorientated and shocked at your lack of self-control.

“What?” you asked breathlessly. Gathering your discarded clothes from the floor and trying not to meet his eyes.

“I have to study for my finals.” Ben reached for his backpack on the floor and quickly pulled it over his shoulder. “Thanks for the fuckfest. That was nice.” Before you realized what just happened, you were left in the haunting environment completely alone.

“That was nice?” you asked yourself in disbelief. You paused before picking up your phone, looking at the three missed calls and texts from Rey, remembering how she will kill you when you go him. Pulling up your pants, you paused, your eyes wider than saucers. “And I didn’t use a fucking condom… God save me from myself.” Maybe this particular encounter with Ben should be a secret, even from Rey.

You have spent most of your life taking wrong decisions, but your intuitions had always been sharp – this has been a long night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Sorry for the delay. :/  
> Work-classes have been killing me ever so slowly and painfully.   
> plus, I'm not from USC, but UCLA, so if anyone from USC reads this and is offended from some reason (even though there is nothing really offensive here). you know it's true  
> enjoy and leave comments/inspirations from readers encounter with Matt <3


	3. The Blonde One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, non-con sex. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.

You tapped your finger impatiently against the desk, your room pin-drop silent. Finals were fast approaching, and this was your last chance to save your grades. Grad school was only a step away, and you were waiting on your dream school – you already got into UPenn, but you’re still waiting on Oxford.

You couldn’t do it anymore – the crime theories were absolute shit. Squeezing your eyes shut, you dropped your pen and rubbed your face violently. You needed some fresh air, and you needed food. Rey had practice all week, and you don’t think she was coming back anytime soon. Groaning, you pulled your fatigue body up and dragged yourself to the kitchen. You bend your back and crouched down the open refrigerator gate, only to find it completely empty. Of course, Rey was gone and you didn’t go to the groceries; you never did.

“Ugh… why!” you whined, grabbing your purse and putting your glasses on. Before walking out, you made sure you had your knife and pepper spray with you – after all, you lived Southwest LA. To make matters worse, your car was at the servicing center, only giving you an option to go walk to the nearest grocery store.

Snuggling yourself closer, you pulled your hood over your head and walked fast. Your spine shuddered when you heard someone shout your name, an eerily familiar voice. You stopped on your ground, daring not to turn. You didn’t know which one it was – they all sounded and looked the fucking same.

“Where are you going this late at night?” You turned, huffing out a breath of relief. None of them would show genuine concern for anyone’s wellbeing except for one – Matt. You turned around, ducking your head and smiling.

“Hello Matt.” You said shyly. His glasses were hanging on the bridge of his nose, his eyes bloodshot red with drowsiness. His blonde hair was tousled, clearly showing his current state of frustration. His breath smelled like smoke, with a cigarette ignited on his left hand. You wrinkled your nose, trying to block out the nauseating smell. “Finals getting to you too?”

He smiled and nodded, turning his head to take a puff from his cigarette. “Yeah, well… it all ends after this… well not really, I’m going to grad school.”

You arched your eyebrows, wondering where he’s going. “Oh, where are you going?” You asked enthusiastically, even though you knew Matt would crush your spirits. He was known to be very, very smart.

“Oh, Stanford Electrical Engineering Program.” He said causally, like it was no big deal. You wished to sink in your bed and hide from the world. Everyone was going somewhere with life and you felt stuck. You knew for a fact that Matt was going to be the next Elon Musk.

“That’s great Matt.” You chipped, your stomach rumbling.

“No but seriously, where were you going out this late at night?” He asked, his dark eyes almost black. “And walking?”

“I was just going to get something to eat.” You said defensively. “I’m really hungry, and Rey isn’t here… well… I can’t cook.” You confessed, tightening your lips. “Can’t cook anything that’s edible… that is.”

The somewhat socially awkward Matt erupted into a fit of laughter, his cheeks creasing – it was absolutely adorable. _No, no that is a dangerous train of thought_ … you shook your head, trying to shake off the thoughts entering your mind. The Solo family was off limits, period. Nothing can get simpler than this. 

“I’m not letting you wander in the streets of USC district in the middle of the night. I mean you’re a Criminology major you should know.” Matt shrugged. You frowned your eyebrows and smirked, opening your bag.

“Mama is packing.” You said, flashing him your knife and pepper spray. Matt narrowed his eyes and smirked, looking up to you over the frame of his glasses.

“As misogynistic as it may sound, having a man will reduce your chances of being harassed.” Matt said. “Even though you’re the muscle in this duo.” 

“That’s true.” You nodded your head. “I can’t picture you hurting a fly. You seem rather passive.”

“I’m anything but passive, I mean, my brothers are complete dicks.” Matt said, tightening his thick lips. You could tell he immediately regretted bringing his brothers into this conversation. You snapped your head and clicked your tongue against your teeth, biting your lip. You didn’t want to hear their names – surprisingly, even though Matt has the carbon-copy face and godly body structure… he was nothing like them.

“Yeah, they are dicks…” you mumbled under your breath, just enough for him to hear.

There was a long pause, but thankfully he finally spoke up. “I apologize for my brother’s actions. They tend to take this “competition” amongst themselves way too far… and being their sibling, I am bound to be wrapped up in it as well.”

“Look, Matt… I completely understand.” You stutter out, trying to be polite. “Your brothers do not have a spite of chivalry in them… I mean you’re nothing like them…”

“Thanks.” He smiled, making you nod your head. In spite of the somewhat bittersweet conversation, you didn’t realize the both of you already began walking down the street, the cold breeze hitting your face.

“Um, Matt… where are we going?” You asked, looking around the scanty neighborhood you lived in. 

“This super cheap and amazing Thai place is open all night.” Matt said. “They give complimentary Thai ice teas.”

You smiled, your stomach eager to be full. “That’s all I needed to know.”

* * *

 

“My god that place was bomb, why didn’t I know of this?” You wondered out loud, feeling considerably elated after eating.

“Rey takes care of you too much, and honestly doesn’t let you eat out.” Matt suggested, making you nod in agreement.

“True, true.” You murmured. “I would have a very unhealthy eating habit otherwise.” You pause, realizing you entered your apartment building. You turn slowly, a curt smile on your face. “Thanks for this Matt… certainly decreased the likelihood of being chased by Acid Joe… I mean I didn’t want to really stab him.” 

“Yeah, Acid Joe can be cool when he’s not on acid.” Matt shrugged. “Do you want to smoke up?” he asked enthusiastically.

You cringed, shaking your head violently. “I don’t smoke Matt… I know… why do I even live in California.” You said comically. “I need to be clean, I mean after all, I am looking to go into the Department of Justice so…”

“No drugs.” Matt concluded.

“No drugs.” You smiled. “But I do know how to start the coffee machine.” You suggested. Why… why did you just suggest that? The train of thoughts were back… and it was dangerous. _Abort, Abort_! Your mind screamed, sweat beading on your forehead. You mind began to race, trying to think of the endless things you can say to take away your invite without being rude – but so far, zero.

“I, um… have a lot to do… so…” you mumbled awkwardly. This was excruciating – everything you do, you end up butchering… especially when it came to good guys. Matt was a good guy, and his family was utter shit. If it weren’t for his deplorable brothers, you would have dived right into it.

“Oh… I-“ he stuttered awkwardly. “I didn’t mean-“

“I’ll make you coffee.” You squealed, trying to save yourself. You panicked realizing you just weren’t back to square one again. Brilliant. You let out a vexed breath, trying to calm down. There was no going back now, all you have to do was be resilient and not give into the sex appeal.

“Oh, okay.” He said, smiling tensely. _Oh, he’s so nervous and cute_. You pursed your lips and shook your head – your alter ego was the devil. You struggled to open the door, your hands shaky. Leaning to your side, you pushed the door open, almost stumbling on the floor. Thankfully, a pair of strong arms caught you before you fell face first into the ground. Perhaps you shouldn’t fell, if that woke you up.

“Thanks.” You breathed out, fumbling like an idiot and walking towards the kitchen. You reached and hastily turned on the coffee machine, letting it brew. Everyone makes mistakes, essentially dire one’s in college, but you were out of control.

You shake your head, beginning to feel lightheaded. Looking up, you realized it was almost three in the morning. No wonder your eyes were closing upon itself, and you did desperately need coffee.

“How do you like coffee, Matt?” you asked, a throbbing headache kicking in.

“Straight black, nothing fancy.” He replied nonchalantly. You bit your lip, having the strong urge to masturbate, but you’re going to have to wait until he leaves… whenever he leaves, that is. Your clit throbbed, the moist beginning to gather in your panties. This was not okay… at all.

“Ugh… um… how are finals…” you asked awkwardly, the tension rising. He wasn’t an idiot, he could see you were trying to avoid him. The only reason why you would want to avoid him is because of your lackluster capabilities in self-control. This family was worse than cocaine addiction.

“The worst…” he said, his voice sounding distant. You gulped, your throat feeling dry and raw. Maybe you were coming down with something. “Are you okay? You look a little pale.” He said, grabbing hold of your waist. You jolted at the sudden touch, but didn’t draw away – apparently, you didn’t have the energy to.

“Yeah… yeah, it’s just… I don’t feel…” you murmured.

“You need to lie down.” He said, snaking a strong arm around your waist and keeping you in spot. You sat your body heavily down on your bed, sinking into the soft mattress. Your head began spinning around your, black spots beginning to dance in the blank ceiling above.

“What the fuck?” you murmured to yourself.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, his voice so close to your ear. His hot breath hit your fevered skin. Pursing your lips, you rubbed your thighs against each other… having the strong urge to just pull him in.

“Fine.” You said dryly. “Just getting sick or something.”

“Let me get you a glass of water.” He said. That’s it, it was simply too sweet and kind-hearted. You head his hand tightly, pulling his bulked body on top of yours. You reached up and placed your drying lips on top of his considerably softer ones. They were like plush cushions and perfectly moist. Without waiting you hoisted your legs around his waist, being greeted by the hard bulge already present and rubbing against your sex. You moaned against his mouth, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking it hard.

He groaned deeply, only to make your heart beat faster. You snapped your eyes open, fluttering your lids. Without instinct, you pushed him away, cheeks burning and panting desperately. “I’m sorry.” You mumbled.

Instead he just grinded his hips down on you, making you shudder. “Don’t be.” He said, his voice deep and dark. You nodded, as if you were under a trance. He didn’t talk, just reached down to unzip his pants and free the hardened erection concealed underneath the denim. You mouth began to salivate at the site of his gigantic cock, red and beaded with precum. 

You needed no instructions. Grabbing a hold of his base, you tucked your lips around your teeth and sealed his mouth around you, widening your jaw as much as you could to fit him inside. You heard a hiss over you, the hold on your hair becoming tighter. You gagged as your throat began to stretch, saliva dripping from your side. It was suffocating, and intoxicating. 

“Fuck!” you heard a loud moan, Your head began to bob up and down his shaft, viscous liquid drooling down your chin. Your senses clouded, your throat painfully stretched. You could feel the back of throat, his veins pumping inside your mouth. You pulled out, trying to catch your breath, your jaws slacked open, your pussy clenching.

“Lie down.” You heard, and you complied. You head felt so heavy, and dropped on the feathery pillow. You could feel the rough denim grazing against your thighs, leaving a tingling sensation. Your eyes rolled behind your head, a loud moan erupting from your chest.

Your nails scratched against his sweaty, ripped abdomen, his glasses fogged and lips swollen pink. You blinked, trying to focus on the man above you, but the images kept moving. Biting your bottom lip, you parted your legs, already soaked and ready. 

“Um… perfect.” He purred, so close to your ear. You flinched, the sound was too loud… your vision too clouded. You felt your legs being hoisted over his shoulders, your walls being stretched to its full limit.

You threw your head back, letting out a low scream. You balled your fists, body drenched in sweat. It was so hot… it was so cold. You shivered, clinging onto Matt and moaning as she pinned you to the bed. 

You heard grunts, yet they sounded faint and distant – that didn’t make sense, he was right next to you. Your lips grazed against his ear lobes, to fatigued to close around and suck. Your heart began beating rapidly, your legs shaky. You squeezed your eyes shut as the his head hit your uterus, searing you with intense pain and pleasure. A scream lodged in your throat, your whole body quaking. It was so strong – you descended into darkness.

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning, your shirt clinging to your sweat-drenched body. The sharp sunlight attacked your sore eyes, making them watery. You shook your head, hastily reaching for your glasses and trying to focus on your surroundings. You were in your room – but it was a mess. Your pants haphazardly discarded on the floor, along with your panties.

Something wasn’t right. At all. You can’t remember. adrenaline rushed through your body, making you swiftly stand up and pull your pants on. Your body shook violently as you picked up your phone, sweat pouring down your forehead. You swiped your phone until you found the Uber app, quickly clicking onto your destination.

What was happening? What happened to you? A bitter bile rose in your throat, making you run to the toilet and pour out, your throat burning. You can’t remember… anything. All you remember was going to dinner – with Matt.

You wanted to scream, but nothing came. Panting, you tried to get up, trying to put shoes on. You moved fast with your wavering form, pulling the Uber door open and jumping in, still visibly shaking. You didn’t even know if this was your Uber, but it didn’t matter.

“Y/N?” someone asked, making you nod. You bite your nails viciously, body drowning with sweat. You blinked, no tears came – what the fuck happened to you.

“You okay?” the driver asked, making you shake your head.

“Please just take me to the emergency room.” You begged. You hugged yourself tightly, trying to stop the shivers. No, this couldn’t be happening. You felt your cheeks moisten, maybe it was your tears, but you weren’t sure. 

“We are here.” The driver said, her voice dripped with concern. You nodded, unable to face her, and ran towards the door. You crashed into the UCLA emergency room, heart beating rapidly.

“I need help!” you shouted on the top of your lungs, making people look at your eerily. They shared anxious looks, watching you panic in the middle of the room. “I don’t remember!”

“Miss, will you please sit down.” Someone said, trying to push you towards the waiting room.

“I can’t!” you screamed again. “I need to be checked.”

“Checked for what?” The nurse asked, her grip on your arms tightening.

You looked at her blankly, daring not to utter the words. “Intercourse…” you whispered, watching the nurses expression soften. She simply nodded, guiding you towards a room.

“Call the police.” She told someone, blankly leading you to a closed room. “Miss, what do you remember?”

“I…I… studying… going to dinner.” You stuttered, being seated in a seat. “Then I woke up… my pants were on the floor… my body sore… but I can’t remember…”

“Please remain calm.” Someone said, trying to console you. “She’s in shock.” You were wrapped tightly with piles of blanket. You hugged the blankets tightly around you, shivering uncontrollably. You closed your eyes, once again descending into darkness.

* * *

 

“Miss…” a voice said, making you slowly flutter your eyes open. God, you were so tired, and so lightheaded. Narrowing your eyes, you noticed an IV stuck to your arm, the drips slowly sinking inside you. White hospital gown… you were at the hospital.

“What…” you whispered, your throat dry.

“You came into the emergency room in hysteria and shock.” Someone informed, a man wearing scrubs and a doctor’s coat. His forehead was creased deeply with frown lines, eyes hard. “Do you not remember?”

“No…” you managed, gulping. “Why… why… am I here?”

“Miss, we need you to listen to us carefully.” The doctor said, leaning forward. “After you gather your senses, we need you to talk to these police officers about what happened.” You snapped your head, noticing two men in blue uniforms standing behind the doctor, their expressions equally stern.

“Um… okay…” you said, your hands shaky from nervousness.

“We found traces of rohypnol in your system.” The said, spiking your heartrate. “This would account for your memory loss.”

“What?” you asked, your voice barely audible.

“Who were you with last night?” The bomb was dropped on you, your memories flashing before your eyes. Your mouth gaped open, the horror consuming you. Matt was in on it too… and… he _did_ this to you… you gulped, feeling nauseous, ashamed, and utterly disgusted. This happened, all because… because of a family feud. All three of them, every single one of those three brothers deceived you.

Your blood boiled, eyes spilling with tears. You remained hard as a rock, your fists balled tightly.

“S-Solo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG i'm done <3 I'm so sorry that this story took a dark turn. I know Matt is always the "good" one of the bunch, but I wanted his character to take a morbid turn. Kylo and Ben are obvious assholes, but it's always the nice guys that tend to have a deep, heinous secret. I'm sorry, and i'm sorry for reader.  
> Anyways, thanks for sticking with me, until next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT! it's almost four in the morning and here I am, writing this filth. Okay, I dressed up as the slutty Vader in my freshman year in college, and it was a very popular choice... and as for Kylo being Vader, I mean, come on!  
> This is my first triplet fic, and here it is... all the smut and more coming soon.  
> Leave Kudos and Comments, suggesting more snarly and dangerous sexual situations with the other two triplets (also tell me your kinks and give me ideas)  
> PS: how much of an asshole is Kylo, texting his brothers to come see him in action?  
> THANK YOU <3


End file.
